The application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/472,816, which was filed on Mar. 17, 2017.
The disclosure relates to injection molded components. More particularly, the disclosure relates to injection molded components, such as pallets or receptacles, having at least one sensor associated with the injection molded component.
When packing or transporting goods on pallets or in receptacles, it is beneficial to the user to quickly and easily identify the goods stored on the pallet or in the receptacle, where the goods are being shipped, and/or the origin of the goods in addition to other information of the injection molded component. A number of approaches have been used to provide information to the user through the use of an indicator associated with the injection molded component. However, there is a need to improve the manufacturability of the injection molded components and the operability of indicators associated with the injection molded components.